1. Field
The following description relates to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancements in the computer industry, there have been advancements in the technology of manufacturing a die with higher performance and a lower cost. Accordingly, various printed circuit boards have been developed to install the die therein.
Particularly, for substrates used in a server, it is difficult to have a sufficient yield due to the multilayer structure and large size of the substrates. Additionally, a long lead time is required for the production of server substrates. Moreover, server substrates require multiple layers of via structure, precise construction and excellent electrical properties.